Missing You
by lovingUNconditionally
Summary: Soubi/Ritsuka slash, yaoi Soubi, disheartened after so many rejections from Ritsuka, decides to pursue the boy he adores by using information acquired through an interesting source. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I just own the idea of the plot of this story. Other than that, Kio, Soubi, Ritsuka, Seimei, and Loveless in general belongs to Yun Kouga.

_Hope you guys like this! First completed story. Idea came suddenly so I had to write it down fast. Sucks when inspiration hits you during an English exam, right?;D_

_Dedicated to my sis._

_-lovingUN._

Ritsuka stared hard at his phone. Then stared some more. It was eerily silent.

_Come on, idiot. You usually send at least four messages by the time I'm let out of school._

He checked his message box. Empty. He sighed for the sixth time since he arrived home for the day. It was no use. Soubi wasn't going to call or message him today. He glanced at his balcony window from his current place at his desk. Soubi probably wasn't going to visit him that day either.

The neko boy stood up from his chair and plopped on his bed, unconsciously turning his body to face the window and clutching the phone in his delicate hands. His sleek tail curled and wiggled on the bed covers.

Exasperated, he twisted and threw the phone to some random corner of his room. The resounding _thwack_ made its way to his ears.

"Whaa!"

Ritsuka rushed over to the poor, abused device and cradled it to his chest. His cat ears betrayed his true emotions and flattened against his soft hair. He traced the cell phone with a finger, checking for dents or scrapes. He hadn't meant to throw away something so important, the only thing that connected him to his fighter when Soubi was away.

Lately, Soubi seemed to be avoiding him. When there was once hugging and kisses, there were now small pats on the head and an occasional brush of the arm. Soubi's declarations of love had stopped completely.

The avoidance scared Ritsuka more than he would have liked to admit. It strengthened his fears of merely being a replacement for Seimei and that he would never be as loved as his brother had been. He climbed on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He wouldn't get any rest whatsoever with Soubi on his mind, but one could always try.

Meanwhile…

Soubi chuckled softly from his perch on a roof across from the Aoyagi residence. His little sacrifice was just too cute! His smile left his face instantly when he saw Ritsuka's ears lower and a frown mar his face. The man's fingers twitched, itching to caress those ears and face, to ease the boy's pain away.

But no, he had to control himself.

After repeated rejections from his sacrifice after attempts to confess his love, he had stopped saying _I love you_'s to his source of affection. Granted, he never wanted to stop saying it, but for the sake of Ritsuka's sanity and happiness, he stopped.

One day, Kio had come over to nag him about some mandatory painting assignments and had forgotten some kind of pet care handbook on his coffee table after he left. Finished with the paintings, he had come upon the handbook and, extremely bored, had picked it up and read it.

The picture of the sleek feline on the cover had reminded him immediately of Ritsuka. Amused, he flipped to the 'Cat Care' section of the book and was utterly surprised at what he read.

For the proud new owners of a domestic feline, getting said cat to warm up to you and love you is quite difficult. Cats are a stubborn, proud species and do not warm up to strangers quickly.

Soubi had snorted. What a coincidence.

_Your cat will not want to be touched, so hang around your cat in plain view. Make sure you do not touch or pet it. It is imperative that the cat approaches you by itself._

_If it does not warm up to you within a month, _

Here, Soubi gripped the book tighter and paid closer attention. He and Ritsuka had been acquainted for more than a month, after all.

leave your cat alone for a short amount of time. A day or two should suffice. Once your cat notices you have left them, they will definitely give you the attention you deserve after all that hard work! Good luck!

The blonde-haired man smirked. This should be worth trying.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Soubi started strolling off the roof he was stationed on to climb up to Ritsuka's balcony. After a whole day of ignorance, the man thought his cute sacrifice had gone through enough to last a while.

Silently sliding the balcony doors open, Soubi made his way over to the bed. Sweet night air wafted gently into the room, lifting the thin curtains until they billowed and pooled. The breeze played with twitching cat ears and black hair, tickling the pale face partially hidden by covers.

Soubi lowered himself to pillow his head on his arms next to the slumbering boy. Moonlight highlighted the boy's features while casting the rest of his face in shadows. It was truly a lovely sight.

Reaching over and tracing his sacrifice's jaw, Soubi wasn't surprised when twin violet eyes snapped open. Soubi grinned internally. There wasn't the slightest trace of drowsiness in Ritsuka's eyes. The boy was waiting for him all along.

Wonderful warmth pooled in his stomach.

"Ritsuka."

The sacrifice, so fragile and childlike, tentatively reached out to touch his fighter's sleeve, to confirm that this wasn't a dream, that Soubi didn't abandon him, that he loved him, and that Ritsuka could tell him he loved the other too.

"Soubi?"

Confirming that this was _real_, Ritsuka jerked the covers off and launched himself off the bed and into his partner's embrace. Sniffling a bit, he inhaled the addictive scent of Soubi that never failed to make him feel secure and safe. Suddenly, he pushed the man away.

"You! You idiot! You never called or messaged me at all today! I thought you were off picking random fights with people without me! And all this time, I was so worried about you…" He paused to release a flurry of weak punches to the other's chest.

Soubi grinned down at the hissing kitty-boy his arms held. Ritsuka was just too cute for his own good!

"I was so worried!" The sacrifice continued. "I thought you…left me behind or something…and you usually send like, a million messages a day! But there were none today, and I thought you just _forgot_…"

Hearing this, Soubi tightened his hold and held Ritsuka's face with a large hand. He kissed the spot below his love's eye and said,

"I would never forget you, Ritsuka. I've told you over and over again. You're no replacement for Seimei. You're better and unique and I love you for who you are. Don't forget that I need you too."

Eyes welling from the intensely tender moment and the renewed confession of 'I love you', Ritsuka threw away all thoughts of being too young, and Soubi, too old.

He twined his arms around the neck of his fighter, no, his _lover_, hands buried in the mass of silk strands, and kissed the lips of his beautiful other half.

Meanwhile, Kio unlocked the door to Soubi's apartment. Spotting the animal care handbook on the couch, opened and turned to the feline page, he smirked and congratulated himself on a matchmaking job well done. After all, you couldn't possibly have thought that someone like him could just _forget_ a book, could you?

Yay! Finally done this piece. I think I made it a bit too cheesy, no? Oh, well. I just adore the thought of the sacrifice/fighter idea. It's like destined lovers who can fight in intensely awesome battles. It's also pretty awesome when chains and bondage come outta nowhere and tie those sacrifices up! Again, kudos to my sister for introducing/forcing me into Loveless. First one-shot. Please review! (Constructive criticism would also be appreciated! I need to better my writing skills.)


End file.
